Receptor-mediated stimulation of phospholipid metabolism and protein kinase C (PKC) are rapidly advancing research areas. These pathways have already been shown to be important in carcinogenesis, diabetes, hypertension, dermatological problems, neurotransmitter release, and T-cell function. There is a need for investigators to attend a research conference which is focused on both the activation of phospholipid metabolic events and PKC in order to keep aware of the current developments in these multifaceted areas. Our goal in presenting this symposium is to provide a forum in which advances, problems, and techniques in both areas are presented and discussed. The cross-fertilization will stimulate formation of new ideas and approaches for defining the role(s) of these pathways in normal and pathological processes. Our program will proceed to detailed presentations and discussions on regulation and activation of phospholipid signal transduction pathways, calcium homeostasis, the role of this pathway in growth and differentiation, biochemical and cell biology aspects of PKC, and finally, how these initial events may regulate nuclear activity.